Cold Water
by Double0Dweeb
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are an unlikely pair of friends, but with Noctis' 18th birthday on the horizon, Prompto begins to realise that the feelings he has for Noctis might be more complicated than he first thought. (Also available on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

"Somehow, these burgers are even better than the ones at the Citadel."

"That's because you can't beat good old-fashioned street food, dude." Prompto grinned from ear to ear as he took one final bite of his cheeseburger, before crumpling up the greasy wrapper and dunking it into the nearest bin along the Insomnia street the pair strolled down. The sky was beginning to turn peach, with the sun sinking in the sky as the day came to a close.

"The golden hour." The blond proclaimed.

"What?"

"Sunrise and sunset are the best time to take photos!"

"Then why don't you take one?"

"What, you really want me to photograph you chowing down on that burger?" Prompto grinned, reaching for the camera at his hip. His raven-haired friend proceeded to roll his eyes and turn away from him, mumbling "Not of me you idiot." through a mouthful of food, causing Prompto to giggle. Noctis always ate slower than he did, probably because of his upbringing, but since he had begun to hang out with Prompto, he'd at least loosened up a little. Watching him struggle to speak with how much food he had in his mouth amused the blond, who reminisced of the first time he'd bought Noctis a burger last year. It was their first time outside of school together as friends, and despite his best efforts to uphold proper etiquette, he still ended up with ketchup on his face. Nowadays, even though he still ate slower than the blond, he cared a lot less. Prompto often wondered if he was a bad influence on the prince, but he liked to see him smile, and in his eyes, acheiving that meant he was doing a decent job. Besides, he was still hanging out with him after a whole year, so he must be doing something right, right?

"Just a little bit higher!" A voice from across the street caught Prompto's attention. A man and a woman were stringing up a banner in front of their shop, which read 'Happy Birthday!' in a swirly gold font. It was then that Prompto realised their shop wasn't the only one decorating, in fact, the entire street was covered in celebratory ornaments. Streamers and banners like the couple were styling their shop with were actually present in every shop window they passed. Balloons were tied to benches and tables outside cafes and bistros, where the waiters were laying their tables for the night. The decorations that really stood out though, were garlands made from the most stunning blue flowers, though Prompto was unable to name them, hanging between lampposts, lining the street. The blond took in the scenery, before turning to his friend beside him, seeing that he was doing the same.

"Are you excited?" He asked, quiet uncertainty in his voice.

Noctis shifted his eyes away from the preparations and back to his burger, which he suddenly seemed less interested in. "What? To be smothered for a whole weekend by people I have to pretend I know? Sure."

Prompto's eyes saddened. "C'mon, Noct, it can't be that bad...Think about all the parties and the free food." He tried to humour him, but it seemed ineffective.

"I'd rather spend the entire day in my room." He sighed. "I just wish for once that I could have a normal birthday. One where I don't have to give speeches, or attend parties with people I couldn't care less about." His eyes found Prompto's again, and realising his tone, he tried to lighten the mood again. "You sure I can't just hide out at your's for the weekend?" He cracked a smile, and Prompto followed suit.

"I can't offer you a party or any fancy food."

"It's cool, I'd take another of these burgers over that any day." He let out a laugh and finally took another bite, but Prompto could still detect the sadness in his voice.

As much as he wanted to help his friend, and give him the birthday he wanted, having him stay over was already a bad idea, even without the added complications of Noctis' duties. Despite knowing him for over a year now, Prompto had never once invited him around after school. It wasn't like he didn't want to, it's more like...he couldn't. He couldn't bare the thought of having Noctis, who lived in a freaking palace, come over to his much smaller abode. It's not like his house was bad or anything, it's just he would have a lot to live up to. But that wasn't even the biggest problem. Prompto's parents were very rarely present, so it's not like he could discuss it with them prior to inviting him over. Plus, he'd have to cook for him, which he didn't know how to do. And worst of all, what if he found out his secret?

Prompto's hand slowly moved to clutch the sweatband that covered his wrist, drowning in his thoughts until Noctis spoke up again, snapping him out of it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, anyway."

Taking in his surroundings, Prompto realised that they had already made it back to their school, where Noctis was picked up every day. And, right on time, a car pulled up to do just that, the Scientia kid emerging to open the door for the prince.

"Ah, right. Hey, I'll have a slice of cake waiting for you on your desk on Monday." The freckled blond smiled at his friend, managing to get one in return as they moved to give each other a fist bump.

"I'll never stop thinking about it." Noctis winked and moved towards the car, waving his goodbye as he got inside.

The car drove away and it took a second for Prompto to realise that his face was burning. He still didn't understand why that happened around Noct sometimes, like when he winked at him, but he was just happy to be thinking happier thoughts now. He only hoped Noctis would be able to enjoy his birthday as much as everyone else was going to.

On his way home, Prompto stopped into one of the many shops with banners in the window, and purchased some craft supplies, ready to make a gift for the very person those banners were for. As expected, Prompto came home to an empty house, but he was content with the quiet, because he wanted to focus on his project anyway. Changing out of his school uniform into a pair of combat pants and a vest top, the blond settled down on his bedroom floor with his craft supplies and got to work. After just fifteen minutes, his phone alarm sounded, and he scrambled for the TV remote that lay on his pillow. Settling back down on the floor, he turned on the TV, tuning in just in time to see the Lucian Crest displayed in all it's glory.

"And now, for a special announcement on the eve of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum's 18th birthday." The image of the crest was switched for a live broadcast from the Citadel, a smile crossing Prompto's face as he saw his best friend's face on the screen. Noctis began his speech, and Prompto listened intently, but the longer he watched, the more his smile faded. He felt a weight on his chest as he looked into his friend's eyes, seeing nothing but sadness as he read his script. Despite the smile on the prince's face, Prompto knew he was hating every minute of it, and he couldn't bare it. Noctis had only just said farewell and the boy switched the TV off, leaving his room in silence again, for once preferring it. Looking to the unfinished present that lay on his floor, he felt more determined than ever to make it into something special, and immediately got back to work. Even if Noctis hated his birthday at the Citadel, Prompto would make sure he enjoyed it back at school.

The time that passed by over the next hour was used productively, and by the time the clock had hit 10pm, Prompto was satisfied with the start he had made. He still had a lot to do, but he was determined to get it done before the weekend was over. Taking a quick break, he headed downstairs to the kitchen to fix a drink, which is when a knock came at the door. Prompto looked down the hall, eyeing the front door with confusion. "Who the hell would call this late?" He muttered, suddenly feeling fear bubbling in his throat. Swallowing it down, he put his drink aside and padded over, another knock sounding on his way over. He grabbed the key from the hook and took a breath, before opening the door a crack, keeping the chain on just in case. "Hel-"

"Prompto, you need to let me in."

The freckled boy blinked, "Noct?"


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the Prince of Lucis stood on his porch at 10 o'clock at night was the last thing Prompto expected, and just to make sure he hadn't nodded off during his craft session, he gave his eyes a rub. But, low and behold, the image before him remained the same.

"Prompto??" Noctis looked back over his shoulder, and recognising the boy's worry, the blond finally unlatched the door and invited him inside with haste.

Prompto watched his friend breathe a sigh of relief as he rested his back against the now closed door. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Citadel right about now?" The freckled boy asked, or rather stated the obvious, well aware of his friend's curfew, and moreover, his royal obligations.

"Well, yeah, but I just thought the plans we made earlier might be more...worthwhile."

"Plans?" Prompto raised an eyebrow, his tone gradually becoming more agitated.

"About me..." The prince folded his arms, his eyes escaping Prompto's and settling on the wall beside them. "...spending my birthday here."

"Noct, that wasn't a plan!"

"I know, but it sounded way more fun than-"

"Wait, are they looking for you?" Darting to the small window beside the front door, Prompto peeked out. "They totally are, aren't they? Of course they are, you're the prince!" Prompto abandoned his outlook and started pacing in the hallway, weaving a hand into his hair. "This is insane, Noct. You have all those gatherings to attend, you can't be here! And what happens when they find out you've been hiding out here?" The boy stopped in his tracks and gasped. "I'll have been hiding you here." They locked eyes again. "Am I gonna get arrested?"

Letting out another sigh, that this time devolved into a chuckle, Noctis approached Prompto and placed his hands on his shoulders, ceasing his rambling. "You really think I, the Prince of Lucis, would let you get arrested?" He gently smacked the side of his head. "Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not the one running away from home..." The blond mumbled, averting his eyes, missing Noctis roll his own.

"The whole city is my home, right? So technically..."

Prompto's eyes returned, now half lidded and unamused, which only got Noctis chuckling again.

"Alright, alright, I know, I'm gonna totally pay for this when they catch me, but..." Somehow, the boy never failed to convey his emotions with his eyes, and suddenly, they became very puppy-like. "Just for once, I'd really love to spend my birthday how I want to."

Pursing his lips together, Prompto tried to hold his ground, but it appeared he was fighting a losing battle. With an exaggerated sigh, the boy groaned "Fine." and moved back towards the front door to lock it up again. "You're officially under Argentum house arrest."

"Hell yeah."

After double-checking that the house was now secure, and another quick peek outside to ensure Noctis hadn't been followed in his escape, Prompto rejoined his friend, who was now taking in his surroundings. "Well, if you're gonna be stopping here for the weekend, I suppose I should give you the not-so-grand tour..." The two proceeded to explore his home together, the tour itself only taking a few minutes, in comparison to the full hour Prompto assumed it would take to be guided around Noctis' home. He made sure to point out the necessities, like the kitchen and bathroom, though again, in a house this size, he doubted he'd struggle to find them. Coming to the final stop on their tour, Prompto's bedroom, the boy froze when he turned the handle, suddenly recalling the state he had left his room in before being interrupted from his project. Oh no, his project - Noct's gift!

Spinning on his heels, Prompto now guarded the room, back to the door, arms stretched out across the doorframe as though to stop Noctis from attempting to sneak past him. "Ah, actually, I should, um, probably clean my room real quick before I let you in there..." He let out a nervous laugh, earning an eyebrow raise from his friend. "I'll just be two minutes. Entertain yourself out here for a sec, okay?" Without even waiting on an answer, or giving him a chance to even glance inside the room, Prompto was on the other side of the door, eyes darting around for a place to quickly stash his work.

"Make sure you hide those dirty magazines." Noct's voice was muffled by the door, but Prompto appreciated the excuse, calling back with feigned anxiety "I don't know what you're talking about.", stashing the real secret under his bed and out of sight.

"There, all done!" The door flew open again and a flustered Prompto was met by the prince's back. His head was tilted upwards, viewing the photo that hung framed on the wall opposite his room. It was a family portrait; a photograph of a young Prompto stood between his parents, framed in Pine wood. "Hey, what're you looking at that for?" Still red-faced, the boy slinked between the wall and his friend, attempting to obscure his view. "You don't have to be embarrassed." Noctis rolled his eyes and took Prompto's shoulders, moving him aside just slightly so he could see the photo again. His eyes shifted between the younger version of the boy in the photograph, to the older version that was stood before him in the flesh, "It's hard to believe that's you." By this point, Prompto had grown used to Noctis' abrupt comments, and always attempted to make light of them. "Why? Because of my insane glow-up?" Puffing out his chest, the boy flashed an obnoxious grin, and was surprised to see a flicker of a smile on the other boy's face. "I said it's hard to believe, not impossible. Your dorky smile is still a dead giveaway." Before a retort could be made, Noctis turned his back on him and sauntered towards his bedroom. "So can I see your bedroom now or is there still reading material unfit for the eyes of royalty in there?" Mumbling complacently, the freckled boy, who's face was an even deeper shade of rose now, followed suit.

Concluding their house tour, Prompto left Noctis to change into something comfier for the night as Friday came to a close, providing him with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, seeing as his impromptu get-away hadn't given him much time to pack. Returning to his bedroom with a pair of mugs filled with hot chocolate, he found his friend sat on his bed watching the TV, and proceeded to join him.

"Can't say I don't provide excellent hospitality."

"I'll be sure to leave a positive review." Noctis took the mug that was handed to him and began assessing how to tackle the mountain of whipped cream and multicoloured sprinkles that floated atop his beverage. Prompto's gaze had only just reached the TV, which was yet again on the News Channel, when the boy beside him spoke again, "Nothing about me on the news." diffusing the worry before it could even arise. "They don't exactly want people to know the prince is skipping out on his royal duties." The screen went black again, Noctis taking it upon himself to turn the TV off, growing tired of the presenter discussing the mundane festivities he was supposed to enjoy being a part of.

"They won't be worried you've been kidnapped or anything?"

"Nah, I left a note."

"Saying what? Prom scoffed.

"Nothing they'll be happy about, that's for sure."

The boys laughed quietly together, Prompto shaking his head. "You know they're not gonna let you off easy, right?"

Noctis shrugged, "Eh, the worst they'll do is ground me, and even then, I could always argue I'm an adult now."

"Not for another..." Fishing his phone from his pocket, Prompto read the time from the display. "23 hours and 54 minutes."

Turning to face his friend as he crossed his legs, he asked "So, how do you want to spend your last day as a teenager?"

"Well, what kinds of things- Prompto, you're a disgrace."

"What?" The accused raised his head from his mug, whipped cream all over his face. With an exaggerated sigh, Noctis reached out a hand and wiped it from his face, uncovering the sun-kissed skin underneath. His doting touch alone was enough to get him flustered again, "W-Well, you try drinking it without making a mess!" Rolling his eyes, Noctis licked the cream from his hand in a fashion not too dissimilar from a cat, before taking a sip of his own, only to get the same result, prompting a snort from the blond. "Who's a disgrace again?"

Grumbling "Shut up.", he wiped the cream from his own face too. "Back to planning the funeral for my teen years."

"Shoot."

"I think it'd only be appropriate for us to do all the things I won't be able to do as an adult."

"Hm..." Prompto took another sip of his hot chocolate, wiping his face before further embarrassment this time. "I like it, but, isn't it kind of backwards? Like, you'll only be able to do more as an adult..."

"I'm talking about what can we get away with whilst I'm still a teenager."

Prom leaned forward, cupping his mug in both hands to maximise the feeling of the warmth it emitted. "I'm listening."

"Well, I kind of need you to help me with that part." Noctis' eyes watched the cream that was now slowly melting into the liquid in his mug. "Growing up royal meant I didn't exactly have the experiences teenagers usually have, you know? I wanna experience that...before I officially take on my duties, or, whatever."

Sympathetic, Prompto nodded, now only more determined to give Noctis a birthday to remember. "In that case, we need a list." Clambering off of the bed and onto his feet, Prompto made his way over to his desk.

"A list of what?"

"Only every key teenage experience ever." Setting his mug aside on his desk, he exchanged it for a notebook and pen which he brought back with him. Crossing his legs again, Prompto began scribbling out a title that read something along the lines of Noctis and Prompto's 24 Hour Epic Birthday Mission Checklist. "Alright, number one..."

It took the two a solid half hour to create a list, most of the input being Prompto's, but by the end of it, they were pleased with the list they had created. Tearing out the page, Prom tossed the notebook aside and stood up once more "Time's ticking, let's make a start!" Grabbing Noctis' hand, he pulled him up and led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Wait, what are we even doing at this time?" The other boys asked, glancing at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall, the smaller hand now pointing towards the number one. Prompto had already begun rummaging through the cupboards, placing a large mixing bowl on the counter, along with a wooden spoon and a whisk. "One of the tasks was to stay up late, so, we'll be able to tick that one off. The other..." Sliding across the tiled floor in his fluffy chocobo socks, the blond opened up the fridge and started piling ingredients into his arms, Noctis choosing to give him a hand before he were to break the eggs he was carrying. "Is to eat the unhealthiest thing possible."

Noctis raised an eyebrow as Prompto started cracking eggs into the mixing bowl. "And that is...?"

"Noct, this recipe doesn't need a name. It speaks for itself."

"And since when did you know how to cook?" He cracked an egg that Prompto handed him.

"I'm don't. But I do know where my Mom keeps the cake mix..."

"So that's what we're having? Cake?"

"Not...exactly..." Prompto continued adding ingredients to the batch and asked Noctis to whisk as he did. Following the eggs, in went butter, water, and the chocolate cake mix. Reaching into the overhead cupboard, he pulled down a bunch of new ingredients that weren't mentioned on the back of the cake mix box, but were thrown in anyway. Marshmallows, chocolate chips, sprinkles, and an assortment of broken chocolate bars went into the mix, which quickly began to resemble a batter.

"I think it's ready to bake. Is that everything?" Noctis asked, removing the whisk and turning to his friend.

"Yep, I'd say we're done." Taking the bowl in one hand, and the wooden spoon in another, Prompto proceeded to sit down on the tiled floor, back against the counter.

Blinking down at him, Noctis asked "Erm...what are you doing?"

"Come on, join me." He grinned up at the boy, who complied. Prompto swapped his wooden spoon for the whisk Noctis was holding and brought it to his mouth, "Dig in."

"We're just eating the mix?"

"Mhm." He responded, too busy licking the batter from the whisk.

"You realise there's raw eggs in there..."

"Mmmmmhm."

After a moment of contemplation, Noctis tentatively plunged the spoon into the mix and swirled it. The spoon came out now completely covered in their chocolate concoction, the mix sticky enough to pose little threat of falling, and Noct brought it to his mouth to have a taste. Prompto watched the boy's face, hoping to catch him smile, despite his expression rarely changing. Unfortunately, he didn't get the smile he was after, but his response was good enough. "How is this better-"

"Than actual cake? I know."

Noctis chuckled and shook his head, licking the spoon once again. "Ignis wouldn't be happy if he knew I was ruining my diet like this."

"Hey, that's what this weekend is all about, right? Not caring about any of that stuff." Prompto took the whisk to the bowl again and began attempting to fish out a marshmallow from the swamp it swam in, oblivious to the fact he was now being observed by his friend. "So you just keep eating this cake mix I've lovingly made for you and stop complaining alright?" He jested, only to have his whisk intercepted by the wooden spoon. Prompto watched Noctis scoop up the marshmallow from the mix, and then onto his finger, before leaning over and sticking it to the tip of his nose. Silence filled the kitchen for a second, the pair deadpan until Prompto spoke again. "I am so offended right now."

Noctis burst out laughing, falling onto his back "You look incredible." He wheezed, reaching for his phone to snap a photo.

"Nah-ah, you're not exposing me like this!" Prompto dropped his whisk into the bowl and knelt over the other boy, pinning him down in an attempt to wrestle the phone from his hands. "No! No! Just-" He wheezed again, "Just for me." Slowly, the struggling ceased, Prompto's grip on the boy relaxing. He pursed his lips, and sat on his stomach with defeat whilst Noctis took a photo of his face, just as he wanted. The darker haired boy caught his breath again, sliding his phone back into his pocket as his laughter simmered out. His eyes met those of his friend's again, surprised to find he didn't look grumpy, but rather...tender. "What?" He breathed, smiling up at him, his furrowed eyebrows expressing his confusion.

Prompto quickly snapped his eyes away, cheeks burning up again as he remembered to pluck the marshmallow from his face. "Nothing. You're just..."

"A pain in your ass?" He finished, reaching up to wipe the chocolate away too, drawing in his eyes again.

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." He laughed half-heartedly, and moved to sit beside him again, pulling the cake mix back over. "Hey, we weren't finished." Noctis sat back up as he was handed his spoon back. "We're not sleeping until we lick this bowl clean."

"Challenge accepted."

The clock struck three and both boys groaned as their backs hit the mattress. "I'm stuffed." Prompto complained, clutching his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Noctis followed.

Both boys laid side by side, staring up at the ceiling, stomachs full and eyelids heavy. "Well, that's two off of the list." Prompto announced, rolling onto his side to rest the scrap paper on Noctis' chest as he scribbled both from the agenda. "Ready for round two tomorrow?" He asked, watching Noct's eyes already beginning to close.

"You bet."

A gentle smile tugged at Prom's lips as he watched his friend settle down for the night, and he moved to get up. "Alright, I'll see you-" Prompto was halted when Noct's hand grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, suddenly wide awake.

Prompto paused, looking back at his friend. "I'm...I'm just gonna sleep in my parent's room. Just next door. You can have my bed for the weekend." He explained, trying to analyse Noctis' expression, with little success. He was beginning to wonder if he was really bad at reading people, or if Noctis was just really good at hiding how he felt.

"Oh. Alright." He muttered. "...Well, I'm not tired just yet. Can we stay up a bit longer?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah, sure." Prompto agreed, settling back down beside him.

Noctis' grip loosened, his hand sliding down the other boy's arm to his wrist, where he found his fabric wristband. Prompto tensed a little, watching as he played with it "Do you always wear this?"

He responded with nothing more than a hesitant nod.

"Hm..." Noctis closed his eyes again. "Leather would look cooler."

"Yeah, maybe..."

Noctis continued to run his thumb over the fabric for a couple more minutes, until eventually, he stopped, sound asleep alongside his best friend, who's chest rose and fell, lungs breathing and heart beating in time with his own, as dreams consumed them both.


End file.
